Vision Quest
by Visionairy
Summary: With his vision deteriorating from multiple exposures to the Goa’uld hand device, Daniel has to reluctantly rely on his team in order to save the lives of SG2 and bring SG1 home safely.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vision Quest_**

**_Summary: With his vision deteriorating from multiple exposures to the Goa'uld hand device, Daniel has to reluctantly rely on his team in order to save the lives of SG-2 and bring SG-1 home safely. _**

**_Authors Note: If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author._**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1

Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist, linguist, cultural expert, and member of SG-1, sat in his car and stared across the parking lot. He squinted at this watch, then took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked deliberately across the pavement and stopped just outside the door. Tilting his chin to his chest, he took a deep breath and slowly released it. Then, Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. opened the door and stepped into the offices of Dr. Robert Allen, Optical Surgeon.

He knew he should be seeing Dr. Janet Frasier, M.D. the CMO for the base. Daniel admired Janet and had never trusted any doctor more, but some things just didn't need to be added to his file. He didn't want to cause unnecessary concern or attention to a problem that would have kept him out of the regular military had he ever had any urge to sign up. And since he wasn't, technically, required to submit all health-related problems to her, he wanted to control the information flow regarding this situation.

So, he had put off setting up an appointment to get his eyes checked. That was until they returned yesterday from P2R 695.

"Wow, that was a rough ride. Carter, what happened?"

Picking herself up off her hands and knees, Carter noticed that the rest of her team hadn't fared any better. "Well, sir, the radiation levels that were threatening our location could have had an effect on our trip, but I can't be sure without further ..."

Meanwhile, Daniel had long ago tuned her out. The entire room had gone black, yet nobody else mentioned it, or had reacted to it at all. Was he the only one to experience it. Wait -- silver sparkles. Okay. Oh, thank God. It's coming back.'

"Daniel … " Jack stepped into his widening field of vision. "Care to join us?"

"Huh."

"Daniel," he added impatiently as he turned at the open door, "Now would be nice.'

"Yes, … yes, I'll be right there."

That his vision returned less than 5 seconds after it had left did little to calm his racing mind. He hurried to catch up with his team on their way to the infirmary. He didn't want anyone to get the impression that he should be checked more thoroughly.

'Just get through the checkup. Keep quiet. Get out of here.'

Luckily Janet just went through the standard procedures. No broken bones, no sprains, no Goa'uld,. No other problems? Daniel glanced down, licked his lips, and looked straight into Janet's eyes to reply, "No". OK, that was it. Out the door – almost.

"Daniel," Sam caught up with Daniel as he, Jack and Teal'c left the locker room. "Did you want to continue where we left off on P2X 739? We need to confirm our theory before we can approach the Collendrans with the latest proposal."

This didn't elicit the response she expected, so she and tapped Daniel on the elbow. He was looking distracted today. "Something on your mind?"

"No" he answered quickly and just as quickly looked away, down the hall at the retreating figures of Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

"Well then, we better get started. Coming?"

"Um.. no."

"No?"

"No, … I, ah, … I can't do this right now."

"What, something you need to work on first?"

"No … well, yes. But I've got my notes at home. I think I'll get more done there tonight."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, thanks Sam. I'll … I'll see you tomorrow." Major Carter watched as Daniel dropped his head and disappeared down the hall.

She wasn't sure what he had to work on, but yesterday they had barely been able to tear him away from the project to even go to an archeological dig. Today he showed less interest in it than yesterday's MRE's. As she watched Daniel turn the corner, she shook her head. Oh well, she could always use more time on her own experiments.

Ferratti paced back and forth in front of the barrier. He sure hated to be in a situation where Colonel O'Neill and his team were needed to bail him out. How had this mission gone so bad?

Their captors, would-be allies, were a long way from being convinced of the benefit of a mutual alliance. In fact, the venomous look from their guard mirrored the reception they had received from the village leader, and did little to quell his growing unease with their situation. They had been given five tasks to perform to prove their worth to the village council. They had passed one easily and two by the skin of their teeth. Unfortunately, he knew only SG-1 would be able to get them the hell out of there. Which is exactly what it had become, minus the heat.

"Sa-am," Jack sing-songed as he caught up to Major Carter who was walking into line at the base cafeteria. "What time did you really finish up last night?"

"I hate to spoil my reputation, sir, but I actually turned in at 2200."

"And Daniel … ? I didn't see his name on the sign-in list this morning."

"Technically, he turned in right after you left. He said he had another project to work on, but his notes were at home."

"Okay, grab a quick breakfast and meet me in Daniel's office. I'm sure we'll find he fell asleep right here at his desk. I'll throw some coffee at him and some water on him, or vice versa. Meeting's been moved back to 1100, but we might as well make sure he's ready."

"Sir," Sam took one step backward to avoid a headlong crash into the colonel as he came flying around the corner with Teal'c close at his side, "Did you find …," but she was abruptly cut off.

"Does it look like we found him, Major?"

"We were not successful in accounting for the whereabouts of Daniel Jackson."

Sam put her tray down on the nearest empty table and picked up the phone. "Security," she paused, "did Dr. Jackson leave the complex last night?" She waited. "Thank you."

"Sir, he left right after we spoke last night."

O'Neill glanced at his watch. 1055. They couldn't wait for Daniel any longer. It was time for their meeting. Despite Daniel's obviously non-military background, he was never one to disregard mission briefings. "Let's go." He took one look at his worried team and headed off to General Hammond's office.

As Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c filed into the briefing room, Jack took one quick look around the room, hoping that Dr. Jackson had somehow simply missed them on the way up to the briefing. 1100 hours. At least general Hammond wasn't here yet. From the activity level in his office, at least what Jack had observed as he walked by gaining a quick nod from the general, he understood why. Generals had the luxury to be late for their own briefings. Civilian archeologists, on the other hand, did not. Where was he?

Jack paced. He got a cup of coffee, then paced some more. Then at 1115, he sat down heavily in his chair just as a voice rang out over the base PA. "Major Carter, call security."

"Major Carter," said an obviously amused voice at the other end of the phone, "I just thought you'd like to know that Dr. Jackson just signed in at our position. I've sent him down to you."

Sam sighed. She was sure that that officer had made Daniel's security check much more difficult than necessary. At least he was on his way in. She nodded to the colonel. "He's here sir."

"Oh yeah, just 90 minutes late with no call. There's going to be hell to pay for this one." But Jack was just as relieved as Sam, and was waiting to hear what excuse Daniel had for this.

"Where is the rest of your team, Colonel?" The general stepped into the briefing room. "We have a crisis situation going on and I need everyone here now."

"I sent Daniel back to my office for some … ahh, here he comes now."

"Jack, ... General Hammond … I … ah," he rushed on, "I'm sor…"

"Daniel," Jack gestured to the empty seat across from him. I told the general you were just retrieving those papers for me from my office." He looked hard at the folder Daniel was carrying and hoped he would take the hint.

Daniel looked slowly down at his personal and confidential medical file in the manila envelope and was sure he understood what Jack wanted him to do. No, he couldn't risk letting Jack see it.

But … Jack was obviously putting himself on the line in order to provide Daniel with a 'Get Out of Trouble Free' card on a rather major transgression.

"Ah…yes…here it is Jack. Umm, I do have to have it back when you're done." And with that he did the unthinkable, handed Jack O'Neill all the evidence needed to prove he could no longer be a member of SG-1.

As the general eyed him suspiciously, Jack decided his best course of action was to at least look interested in the file Daniel had handed to him. He flipped open the large envelope and began to pull out the contents when he was stopped by General Hammond's next statement.

"People, we have a situation here. Major Ferretti and his team had been overdue to check in for 6 hours…"

The official stamp jumped out at Jack. He hadn't meant to read it, of course. He was just trying to look like he was. The letterhead was in large bold type, "Dr. Martin Allen, Optical Surgeon.

His eyes involuntarily jumped to the next heading Dr. Daniel Jackson Medical Records, and without even meaning to, he'd dropped down to read the line that read, Diagnosis: Critical damage and tearing of both the right and left optical …. With a start, he shut the folder and dropped it back in the envelope. He glanced over at General Hammond who was busy passing out files detailing the limited information they had on Ferretti's situation. Sam was reading through hers, Teal'c was doing the same. Daniel … well, Daniel was staring right at him, accusingly. With a shrug, he slid the envelope across to him and turned to the new file at his right. Whatever problem Daniel had with his eyes, he was going to find out, right after this meeting.

Daniel seemed to understand this as well. He picked up the file the general had passed to him and was concentrating extremely hard on the text.

This was absurd, thought Daniel. He was kidding himself that he could continue to work with SG-1. He'd had a cab drop him off since he wouldn't risk driving. But after running to get back from his doctor's appointment and running up the stairs to the briefing room, he could see his vision receding again. He had reached the point where he could only read the file if he maneuvered it into an area of his vision where he could focus. He doubted that a hostile alien would be so kind to just stay where he could see him.

General Hammond cleared his throat and everyone looked over to him. "SG-2 has recently been able to make contact with us. The details are in front of you, but the overview is this. SG-2 will be forcibly detained on P3X-589 until they can prove that we are a civilization worthy of a trading and cultural alliance. They have asked, rather demanded, that we successfully complete five **Lahaik**i or 'challenges' before any agreement can be reached, and that includes the release of SG-2.

"What?"

"They want to be sure that we are advanced enough and apparently moral enough to witness their technology."

"And if not…?"

"Then those that have observed their technology will be killed."

"What the hell? Why would they want to do that?"

"Colonel. We don't understand that yet, other than they appear to be inordinately concerned that those they deem as "unholy and uncivilized" cultures would not be allowed to gain anything from their knowledge or technology."

"And so we're going there to free SG-2, and while we're at it make nice so we can get some new technology?" Jack looked at the General.

"What are the five tasks that we would be required to complete?" asked Teal'c.

"Well, according to Ferretti's message, his men have been able to accomplish the first three tasks; Physical Endurance, Mathematics, and Spatial Reasoning. Kensington has had no luck yet with Scientific Experimentation; apparently their science is quite a bit different from our own. Dr. Rothman has also had little success reading the Saishu, their holy scripture, so they have yet to pass the task of Spiritual and Moral Perception."

General Hammond paused, "SG-1 – you must realize that they may very well attempt to kill you if you fall short of their expectations. In fact, we don't really know what the **Koainas** have in store for you if they don't want you to return. Colonel O'Neill, I would prefer a diplomatic solution to this situation, but if this fails, your primary goal is to get both teams back unharmed. Plan accordingly." Turning to face Daniel, General Hammond added, "Dr. Jackson, do you have any comments?"

Daniel dropped his head as he felt everyone looking at him. "Not right now," he replied. He had to talk with Jack. The general was probably right. As long as he could read the material, he had a much better chance of translating it than Rothman. That is … unless Jack had already seen enough of the file. He may not want him to go. Door number one, go with the team, don't warn them about his vision, and put them all at risk, but hopefully save SG-2. Door number two, stay home, but probably lose SG-2 in the process. Door number three? Ahhh, … tell Jack that he was having some minor vision problems right now, and hope he would still allow him to go. He wouldn't need to elaborate about the possible long-term consequences. Jack could then prepare to have a half-blind archeologist on his team.

As long as there was a chance that he could decipher that book and help get SG-2 and SG-1 home before losing his vision entirely, he knew he'd have to do it.

It would have to do. Barring, of course, the opening of door number four, where SG-2 comes walking out of the Stargate right now, safe and sound. Now, if he could only struggle through the rest of this file.

General Hammond was continuing. "We must have at least one representative that can show our mastery of the two remaining areas. It took SG-2 two days to satisfy the physical fitness requirements. I understand they were quite demanding. They were also glad to have solved the mathematical and spatial reasoning requirements, but they cede the science and linguistics to you two." He looked straight at Major Carter and Dr. Jackson. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c; you're our back-up plan if they don't pass the remaining tests."

"Do we have any information on what the scientific trial is? Do they have any preliminary theories on how to solve it?"

"Major Carter, the answers are yes and no. Ferretti's message relayed that they had been asked to study a technology and determine what it was and how to re-create it themselves. They had had no success in even opening up the sample, let alone attempting to reverse engineer it. They don't have any idea what its purpose is."

Daniel showed his first signs of life since entering the meeting. "General, can I at least look at a video of the Saishu so I can …

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson. They wouldn't allow recording of anything in their society in case we were found to be … lacking."

"Great."

"Sir," Sam jumped it, "how many specialists can we bring with us. I'm sure Janet and I can put together a team that …"

"Major Carter, I have every confidence that you will be able to decipher their technology. And, no … I cannot send any more of our personnel to a society who may, or may not, allow us to succeed."

"Thank you General Hammond," Jack threw both hands out and upwards in front of him "Has anyone else wondered if this is just a trap. I mean, I'm all for going in to retrieve SG-2, but who says we have to play by their rules. Let's just go in and take them home!"

"Jack, that will be our fallback position if our diplomatic efforts fail. We would like to gain some of their advanced technologies. Ferretti was quite impressed.

Jack glanced at the ceiling, but said no more. He looked over at Daniel who was tilting his file in front of him and then moving his head in different directions – almost as if he were trying to decipher an errant hieroglyph and wasn't sure which way up he should read it.

For a second, Daniel looked startled, then slowly, with what appeared to be a forced effort, his features resolved into an non-expressive mask . With a flat look, he stared straight across the table as he closed the file in front of him.

"Well, that's it gentlemen. Pull everything together that may help you with this mission and be ready to leave at 1400. Dismissed."

General Hammond stood and immediately left the room followed closely by Teal'c and Sam. Jack was almost out the door when he noticed that Daniel hadn't moved yet. Daniel was sorting his papers and had made no move to stand.

"I'll be right with you Carter," he waved her ahead, "I just want to have a word with Mr. Enthusiasm here."

Irritated, Daniel pushed his chair back and stood up. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them. He tilted his head and looked at Jack with a rather strained look on his face. Then, as if he'd come to a decision, he picked up his file and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Jack, I should…"

"No, you should stay right here! What's your problem, Daniel? First you dropped the ball last night with Carter. What happened to your previous crusade for P2X 739? This morning you were inexcusably two hours late for a briefing that, thanks to Ferretti, got postponed … apparently just to save your behind … and now you just stare off into space. What is going on?" Jack glared at Daniel.

Daniel tilted his head to get a better view of Jack's face. Strange prismatic shapes and black spots kept the rest of his head hidden from view. It was now or never. They didn't have much time and Jack was already out of patience. Daniel licked his lips, glanced down and then looked right into Jack's eyes.

"I'm having some trouble with my vision."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How much trouble?"

"Well, … I was at the doctor's this morning."

"Janet didn't say she'd seen you, I checked."

"I didn't go to see Janet. This is not something I wanted to have on my file …" He looked out the window in the direction of the Stargate.

"How much trouble?" Jack repeated as he stepped over to stand closer to Daniel.

"Enough. For the past,…well, actually since Ammonet used the ribbon device on me, I've been seeing occasional black spots in my peripheral vision."

"And what? You decided that it wasn't important enough to notify Janet, or even me?"

"Jack," he hung his head and turned to sit on the table. He looked weary. "Initially it was very intermittent and didn't affect me. It just started to get worse on P2R 695, and yesterday when we stepped back into the gate room …," his arms dropped to his lap.

"Yes?" He set his hand on his friend's shoulder and waited.

"I … I couldn't see … for about five seconds. That's all. I just decided that I better make an emergency appointment with …"

He was interrupted by Jack, "Dr. Martin Allen, Optical Surgeon?" When he saw Daniel's head pop up, he added, "I had to look like I was reading something. Doc's name, and a couple of rows below it, that's all I saw. What did he say?"

Now what could he get away with? He was never very good at lying, least of all to his teammates, to Jack.

"Ah, ah, ah … ," Jack waved his finger at the other man, "the truth Daniel, … all of it!"

"Well," he paused and then after a second or two forged ahead, "in order to try to restore my vision to, and I use the term loosely, 'normal', he will need to operate on both eyes." He looked at Jack.

"How soon?" Jack's face was like a sculpture, not a muscle moved and Daniel couldn't detect what he was thinking.

"Sometime in the next two weeks … in one week if something opens up."

Jack walked right next to where Daniel was sitting. "You blanked out again at the end of the meeting didn't you?"

Daniel dropped his eyes in resignation. "But it came back again a few seconds later."

Jack rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder and in a softer voice added, "More than a few, Daniel." He looked down at his teammate, his friend. "Scary, huh?"

"A little," Daniel replied casually, but the strain on his face belied his quick response.

"Yeah." Jack paused. "I'll tell General Hammond that you'll advise us from this end, that Rothman can handle it. I'll …"

"No, Jack!"

"No?"

"You know there's no one else that has as good a chance of deciphering that book. Rothman's good, but if he hasn't gotten anywhere with the translation yet, he probably won't be able to get it. With SG-2's, and now your lives on the line, I need to be the one to translate that book." He tilted his head up to Jack again. "I know I'll be a liability in the field, but …"

"No Daniel. What if we got out there, and you couldn't even see the text you're supposed to translate? What then?"

"What other choice do we have? If I have blackouts, they're only temporary. The black spots are intermittent. I'll rest and start again when my vision clears. Look, it's been acting like this for the past couple of weeks, what's a couple of more days? I need to help Ferretti – and you do know that this is the only way."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. Daniel was right. They had to rescue Ferretti and his team. Daniel and Carter were their best chance. But if he needed surgery, that meant that his eyes were borderline at best. Would this mission just exacerbate the problem? What if Daniel permanently lost his eyesight because of this? Jack hated to admit it, but if he were in Daniel's situation, as horrible as the alternative was, the death of all of SG-2 would be even worse. He would take the risk as well. Of course that was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who was taking the risk.

He made his decision. "Alright, we get you there, you translate this Holy Book, and you go right home. No other duties, no looking around, no carrying or moving anything, just close your eyes and let us take over for you. Understood?" Daniel nodded. "And you are not a liability to us Daniel. If you weren't so desperately needed, we could leave you at home." Jack thought for a moment. "And … you know I will have to tell Sam and Teal'c. They need to know."

"I know, Jack." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out two migraine pills and swallowed them dry. "It's just something I don't want to discuss much right now."

"You know we'll have a long discussion about it as soon as we get back."

"Yes, Jack, I know," and under his breath he added "and I'm sure it will include lots of needles." He grabbed up his files and followed a partial Jack O'Neill out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vision Quest**_

**_Summary: With his vision deteriorating from multiple exposures to the Goa'uld hand device, Daniel has to reluctantly rely on his team in order to save the lives of SG-2 and bring SG-1 home safely. _**

**_Authors Note: I would sincerely appreciate any reviews. I'd like to know if the characters sound 'true' and what you think of the story. (Please)_**

_Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author._

**Chapter 2**

Jack was already in the gateroom with Sam and Teal'c when Daniel entered. Quickly, he busied himself arranging his books and supplies on the FRED. He had a lot of nervous energy lately. He didn't even notice as a shadow fell across his back.

"You ready for this?" Daniel looked up to see O'Neill looking down at him.

Daniel nodded.

Jack bent over to speak directly to him, "If you have any problems, you let me know immediately." He paused to make sure the instruction was registering. "That's an order, Daniel."

"I understand, Jack. I let you know if I need any …ah … help."

Jack grabbed his shoulder gently. "And not just if you need help, Daniel. I need to know if there are any changes in your sight. It could affect all of us, understood?"

Daniel nodded again.

"So, on a scale of say, one to ten, ten being your normal vision, and five meaning you can't see clearly enough to protect yourself, and 1 being … well, … nada, where are you at now?

Daniel sat back on his heels and looked around the room. If he was going to be honest with Jack, he better be honest with himself. He'd been ready to insist that he was a ten, but those annoying sparkling spots were appearing off and on over small segments of the wall, and now one was on Teal'c's head. He turned back to look at Jack, as the sparkles moved over to his cheek and forehead. "A nine, I guess, … and a half."

Jack stared at Daniel for a few seconds trying to reassure himself that Dr. Jackson was leveling with him. "Can you tell me what time it says on that clock?" He gestured to the far wall."

"It's 1410, Jack," Daniel replied as he raised his eyebrows and added pointedly, "That is when we're supposed to leave, right?"

Jack looked back at the man and as much as admitted defeat. "Well then, let's get a move on. SG-2 awaits. General…"

Up in the control room General Hammond gave the signal to begin the gate sequence. "You have five days to return, Colonel. We expect to see you all back by then. Godspeed SG-1"

Daniel looked around to drink in his surroundings, closed his eyes, and wished very hard for a smooth ride this time as he stepped into the event horizon.

As Daniel came through, he felt someone grab his arm to slow him down. That helped. He resisted the urge to keep his eyes closed and carefully blinked, then opened his eyes completely. Thank God, he could see the DHD, the trees, the sky, and as he released the breath he'd been holding, Jack … in close-up.

"Well?"

Daniel quickly reassessed his vision. A few more black spots, but he could definitely see all around him. "The same," he quietly reported, and moved off to join Sam and Teal'c.

Jack nodded as a quick smile played across his features. "Well, alright! Let's move out."

It was definitely colder, no tropical vegetation here. Enormous conifers towered over the team like turrets in a castle. A good brisk pace would keep them warm and get them to their rendezvous point before the sun began to set and the temp dropped to the uncomfortable range. Jack looked back at his team. Sam followed, keeping her eyes on the surrounding trees, clearly on the lookout for anything unusual. Teal'c, bringing up the rear, was likewise on his guard, staff weapon held at the ready. Daniel was doing his job as well. When O'Neill saw him easily sidestep a series of broken branches in the middle of their path, he turned to continue. Obviously, Jackson was able to see well enough for now. Maybe this would work out after all.

After about an hour and a half of keeping up a quick pace, Jack turned once again to check on his team. Carter and of course Teal'c looked comfortable and were keeping an easy pace. Daniel, well, surprisingly, he looked more relaxed as well. No sense taking any chances though. He looked around for a safe, open area, and called for his team to take a five-minute break.

Teal'c and Carter checked the perimeter and sat down facing outward. Jack could see them checking on the archeologist as well. They hadn't said anything to Daniel about his situation yet, assuming correctly that he would bring it up if he cared to discuss it.

Daniel stretched his muscles and strode over to talk with the others. "When are we supposed to ..", but he suddenly stopped talking. His world had spun around once. He just managed to maneuver a seat on the ground and was trying to recover his equilibrium. When he heard Jack call his name, he quickly glanced upward and with that motion, his vision disappeared.

"Daniel?…Daniel!"

One – two – three … there it was, it was back! … at least about 80 of it. He forced his eyes to look at Jack. "Yes?"

"What?"

"I .. um … I couldn't see for a second there," and he hurried to add, "but it's fine now." He looked right at Jack as if to prove it.

"Daniel, let me look at you," Sam softly moved to his side.

"I'm okay, Sam, .. I … I just …," he trailed off.

Sam carefully examined his eyes. She brought out her flashlight, and though it was rather cumbersome, it still served the purpose to confirm that both his pupils were reactive to light.

"How fine?"

"What?"

"How fine is your vision, Daniel?"

"I guess I would say it is now an …an 8."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, right now it means I can see everything around me, but I have some missing spots here and there. I guess if I'm looking at Sam, I'm missing her chin… and her, um, left eye. But, if I look directly at her chin I can see it, but her left cheek and part of her … uh … chest is missing. In any case, it'll get better shortly."

"How can you be certain of this, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel tightened his lips for a second, and raised his eyebrows. "Well, Teal'c, so far it always has."

"That does not mean that it will not continue to do so, especially if you continue to exert yourself."

"Yes, well, I'm not exerting myself."

Jack looked at Daniel. He seemed to be fine except for the set of his lips and the lines on his forehead that showed that the stress of worrying about it was getting to him. It would probably be best to get started again and try to get his mind off it. Maybe they could walk a little slower and still get there in time. "OK, Daniel, if you're ready we'll get moving. Just," he gestured to the path ahead, "watch where you're walking, and let us handle the look-out." When he saw Daniel stand he added, "Let's go folks, we have people waiting for us."

Grateful to be moving again, Daniel rubbed his hands together to warm them up. They walked for some time, getting closer to the site where they were to meet their contacts. The sun had started to set, and was now even with the taller trees. Daniel saw Carter blowing into her hands, and he started to rub his hands together as well. He remembered the gloves he'd stored in his outer pockets and pulled them out. One dropped to the ground and he automatically bent down to pick it up. As his head dipped below his waist, a stabbing pain went through his head. God, -- it felt like a searing knife had exploded behind his right eye. His hand flew to cover it and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is in difficulty."

Sam and Jack spun around. "Dammit." Jack saw Teal'c, still on guard. He ran over to Daniel.

"Daniel?" Sam was already at his side. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

The pain was too intense, he couldn't move. He actually wanted to claw out his right eye, but any movement was too much. Make it stop … he grabbed the arm reaching out to him and held on for his life. "Don't …touch," he hissed.

Sam tried to pull his hand away from his eye, but Daniel was showing amazing strength in keeping her from doing so. "Daniel, I need you to move your hand so I can take a look at your eye."

Daniel just clutched tighter to her arm to fend it away, meanwhile keeping the palm of his hand covering his right eye.

"Colonel, I need some help here."

"Daniel, move your hand so Carter can look at it." His linguist just tried to move further away. "Daniel!"

When this received no response, Jack kneeled behind Daniel, and spoke into his ear. "We need to check your eye now. I'm going to help Carter take a look at it."

He couldn't help it, it just hurt too much. Daniel twisted backwards to try to avoid him, but Jack was already there. He placed one arm around Daniel's chest and with his other hand forced his palm away from his eye."

"Quick Carter, check him out."

Sam shone the flashlight into his eye. The pupil did not react. Streaks of red were coloring areas where previously there had only been white. She looked closer, but could see no foreign object. She quickly signaled the colonel to let go. Daniel quickly put his palm back up to his eye.

With a strained voice, Daniel looked out of his other eye at Sam. "There's nothing in it, is there?"

"No, … but it does look like something ruptured. There is a lot of blood spreading through your eye right now. Your pupil isn't reacting to light."

Daniel groaned as he hit the ground with a fist.

"Colonel, we have to get Daniel home right away."

"No!" Daniel ground out. "I … it's not as bad now. I have to keep … going, … or this is all for nothing."

"I concur. Daniel Jackson will not be able to assist us in his condition, and he needs medical attention now."

Daniel's breathing was starting to even out a bit now, and he tentatively removed his hand from his eye, but it shot right back. Jack," he added plaintively, "…you know that I have to finish this. Who else … can do it? Besides, they aren't likely to let me leave now anyway."

Jack was upset. He didn't like surprises, especially when they involved the welfare of his team. "So you're telling me you can't see anything out of your right eye at all? And why does it sound to me that you aren't all that surprised?" he added suspiciously.

"I …arrgh," he grimaced as he attempted to open the offending eye once again. "I knew that there was a …minor …risk … of something like this happening,… but only a little earlier than it would have happened anyway.

"Dammit, Daniel. You know I would never have allowed you here if I thought that it would cause you to lose your sight!"

"Yes, Jack, I know that. But it hasn't happened yet, and I have to see this mission through long before that becomes an issue."

"Great. For crying out loud, Jackson." Jack turned and stormed away.

Teal'c shook his head and began to patrol the area. Sam walked over to Colonel O'Neill and Daniel could hear them arguing. At least the pain was beginning to subside. It only felt like a knife wound now with the knife removed. He knew he would have to be extremely careful from now on. No sudden movements or bending below his waist. Man, he could really screw this up. He listened carefully, but couldn't make out the gist of the discussion.

Sam came back over then and began to rummage through the first aid kit. She handed him two strong painkillers that he gratefully accepted, and then she picked up a large square bandage and pulled his hand away from his eye. This time he didn't even protest. She washed it out with the eyewash, and began to gently cover his eye.

"I believe that this will help you avoid straining your eye any further. You need to protect it and …"

"Does this mean that Jack is allowing me to stay?"

"This means that night is falling soon, and we won't be able to return now anyway. I'm sure the colonel will have made his decision by morning. Meanwhile, we have to either set camp or go a little over an hour to get to the city."

"Sam – we have to keep going! I can't stop now. If you'll give me a hand up …" He wrapped his hand around hers and she gently helped to raise him to a standing position. When this failed to increase the pain, he took a few hesitant steps forward before turning to her. "I'm ready."

Jack was steaming. He'd believed Jackson. He'd said that it if he did have any problems with his vision, it would only be temporary. He said that he could wait a couple of weeks for treatment. He did not for one minute explain that this could become a permanent condition. What the hell was he thinking? Jack took a breath. He knew what he was thinking of, and it certainly wasn't his own safety. He was just too damn indispensable on this mission. Now they may just have to find out how indispensable he really was. Jack took one look back at Carter and Daniel, who was looking straight at the ground, but moving forward under his own steam. He grabbed up his pack and headed out.

After they had walked in silence for another thirty minutes, Jack had started to cool down in more ways than one. He had been so angry at his teammate for lying to him. Well, maybe he hadn't out and out lied, but concealing the truth was just as bad. But when he looked back at Daniel, trudging behind Carter with his head focused on the ground right in front of him, with this hand occasionally sneaking up to press against his eye, he had a hard time staying angry. If he were upset, it still couldn't come close to what Daniel was feeling right now.

Jack turned around and closed one eye and tried to walk at his usual pace. Wow, that was unnerving. Half his world was cut off. They would have to find a way to restore Daniel's vision, they would have to. Meanwhile all he could do for his friend was insure that he got back home with at least the remaining vision he had now. He called for another break.

Daniel walked up to the nearest tree, put his back against it, and slid very carefully to the ground. Sam went over immediately to check on him. Teal'c stepped over to O'Neill.

"Daniel Jackson will not be able to protect or defend himself now."

"Ya think?"

"He also appears to still be in some considerable pain."

"Yes, I can see that. Carter's given him some meds to help him with that. We're just going to have to be his eyes for this mission."

"Indeed, I will endeavor to do so." Teal'c turned to look at his friend where he sat dejected by the tree. "O'Neill, do your doctors have the ability to return sight to his injured eye?"

"I just don't know, Teal'c. I don't know if they can reverse the damage now. And if they can't," he paused to swipe his hand through his hair and replace his hat, "I can't imagine what life would be like for him if he loses his sight."

"I am certain that Daniel Jackson would find a way to adapt and remain a part of the program."

"You're damn right. I can't think of anyone who could handle it with greater determination than Daniel. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Jack looked around for a moment. "Check out the perimeter, I'm going to go check on him."

Sam replaced the patch over Daniel's eye as Jack stepped up next to them. "Well, it doesn't look any worse, sir. Daniel says that it's feeling better now."

"I'm fine, Jack. It doesn't hurt nearly as much anymore."

"Well, at least that's a start." Jack moved to stand in front of the eye Daniel was tilting his way. "When Carter had the patch off, could you … you know … see anything?"

Daniel just sighed. "No, but I'm not entirely surprised. Jack, I … I guess I should have told you this morning that this could … could happen. I just …didn't think it could happen this soon, at least not without some kind of injury to my head. That's what the doctor warned me against." He pressed his hand to his eye again, took a tight breath and continued. "I didn't mean to deceive you, I just knew that SG-2's lives were more important than my having …" he gestured at his eye. "Admit it, Jack. You'd have done the same thing."

"Don't be so sure, Daniel." He paused. "We know how important your vision is to you … and to us. We're going to get you back as soon as possible."

"But not until I translate the **Saishu** , Jack! Don't make this trip pointless. Please…"

Jack knew he should argue, he knew he should order him back as soon as it was light, but he also knew that Daniel was right, and that they would have to stay to get SG-2 home."

"Alright, Daniel .."

"Sir?"

"Carter, you and I both know we can't go home without Ferretti and SG-2. As soon as Daniel can read their damn book, I'll be the first to throw him back through the gate."

"Thank you, Jack"

Jack turned on Daniel who was able to show a quick grin before his hand went to the side of his head again. "Let's get going, Jack. I'm rested and ready to go."

"Daniel," Sam pressed two different pills into his hand, "take these now. It'll help keep the pain more manageable."

Daniel nodded but placed the pills in his pocket. He knew that he'd have to balance the pain against the effect the pills had on his concentration. He'd wait for now.

"Colonel O'Neill, we have company."

Jack turned around to see their welcoming committee off in the distance. He turned back to see Daniel sliding back up the tree with a hand from Carter.

"Let's see how quickly we can meet, greet, and leave. Come on."

The three men approaching them all wore long brown cloaks that reminded Jack of monks. The three bowed deeply to them when they arrived. Jack turned quickly to insure that Daniel wasn't following suit. Carter already had her hand on Daniel's arm as a reminder. Great minds do think alike. Well, one great mind, and one experienced colonel.

Daniel made do with a gentle nod.

"Which of you is your Kayahani?" At the blank stares he received, the young man rephrased his question, "The one of you who can read the Saishu, … he is your holy Kayahani."

Jack paused for a moment before he, with a wide gesture to his friend, indicated Daniel. "This would be Dr. Daniel Jackson, our holiest man."

Daniel grimaced at Jack and stepped forward. "Yes, … well … I am here to read the Saishu."

He bowed deeply again. "We welcome you. My name is Kahamu. This is Sumanas, our Eminent Kayahani of the Temple of Mayarta … and this is Tylom, our most Revered Kayahani. We are honored to meet you." The two older men looked highly unimpressed with the team, and kept a healthy distance.

"Well that's just great," Jack jumped in, "Nice to meet you, too. And not to waste your time, could you show us to the rest of our men now?"

Kahamu bowed deeply once again, "You may follow me." The other two monks had already begun to head back to the village. "Our Kayahni are here to insure that the correct procedure is followed," he explained. "They, of course, cannot speak with you until you are found to be pious." He gestured in the direction of Sumanas and Tylom. "They will not meet with you again until your journey is successful. Come, I will be pleased to show you the way to the gates so that you may greet your friends."

Jack shrugged and indicated for his team to follow. Sam tried to catch Daniel's attention, but he was already on his way.

After a while, Kahamu dropped back to walk on Daniel's left side, the opposite side from where Sam stood ready to help him if needed. Something seemed to be on the young man's mind. He kept glancing over at Daniel.

Daniel was sure he was checking his eye patch. It must look strange to him. "It's just a covering for my eye. I … ah, injured it on the trip out here."

"I am sorry to hear that Doctor-Daniel Jackson. I did not mean to stare. I was actually looking at your, … your robes. Why are they so strange, and why do you not wear the robes of your temple?"

"It's Daniel," if he didn't put a stop to that, he'd be worse than Teal'c. "You can just call me Daniel."

"Daniel, … why do you wear the same clothes as the others in your group?"

"Kahamu, our holy men,…and women…our Kayahni , do not all dress the same."

"Women?"

"Yes, in our world, women can also be Kayahni."

Kahamu glanced ahead to where Sumanas was leading the group and said quietly. "I would not mention that to anyone else here. They may look in disfavor on your piety." He looked around to see if anyone else could hear him. "I, however, would be interested to hear more…"

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. He immediately liked the younger man.

It wasn't much longer before Daniel felt himself growing weaker. He couldn't stop now, the city gate was in sight. Jack walked up while Daniel was trying to decide what to do. His pale face and pinched features alerted Jack that he was in trouble.

"Easy…," Jack patted Daniel's arm. "We'll get there in no time." Jack could see Daniel pushing himself harder. They walked in silence the last few meters to the gate. Jack never thought he'd be glad to see this city. He knew Daniel was spent, the painkillers were probably kicking in, and he needed to sleep …now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vision Quest – Chapter 3**_

**_Summary: With his vision deteriorating from multiple exposures to the Goa'uld hand device, Daniel has to reluctantly learn to rely on his team in order to save the lives of SG-2 and bring SG-1 home safely. _**

**_Authors Note: I would sincerely appreciate you review. I'd like to know if the characters sound 'true' and what you think of the story. (Please) For those who have reviewed, thank you! _**

_Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author._

_**Chapter 3**._

SG-1 was quickly escorted by Kahamu to where SG-2 was being held. Situated well outside the walls of the city, the roughshod building was primitive, musty and dark. It appeared to be more an old meeting hall rather than lodging. There were no beds, but there was room for their sleeping bags. An old wooden table with a bench was on one side of the room, and though it was cold, there was a fire pit situated under a make-shift chimney to allow them some heat and light. SG-2 was seated in a circle around the fire and looked up as they came near. O'Neill noticed that, despite the primitive surroundings, their accommodations still came complete with a patrol of armed guards and a humming energy barrier to keep them in.

Kahamu gestured to the large structure. "I am sorry that we have no better place for you. We cannot, obviously, house you in our city until you have proven your worth."

"Of course not," mouthed O'Neill.

Kahamu signaled to the guards to turn off the barrier. He nodded to Jack and gestured to Sam and Teal'c. "You may enter." He turned to their fourth, "Doctor-Daniel-Jackson, you may come with me."

Daniel shifted his weight. "Daniel, … it's just … Daniel, and wha … where do you want me to go?"

"He's not going anywhere," Jack stepped forward.

"He must join us in the temple. It is the appropriate place for Kayahani."

"Uh, .. thank you, Kahamu, but I must stay with my friends…unless…may we all join you?"

"Do not speak this way," he looked visibly disturbed and checked to make sure the guards hadn't heard. "You have very strange ideas, indeed."

Daniel quickly added, "On our world, it is required that I stay with my people,…so that I can … ah …provide spiritual guidance."

Kahamu looked distinctly skeptical, but eventually let it pass. "As you wish. Food has been provided and it is late. Please enter. We will continue in the morning." And with that, Jack and his team were ushered into the building, the guards re-positioned themselves at the door and a faint glow and hum filled the doorway. Kahamu took one look back at Daniel, and waved.

Daniel missed the gesture, but the young man smiled anyway. Kahamu couldn't wait to see him again the next morning. This strange man with the cloth over his eye had many unusual customs. He was one of the few of his city that would be intrigued, rather than angered, by these differences.

"Jack!"

"Ferretti?" Jack's eyes began to grow accustomed to the darker interior.

"Well, I see they've sent us the brain trust of the SGC."

"Good to see you too, Ferretti."

"Daniel! Sam! Teal'c! It's great to see you. Come to bail us out?"

As the others nodded their greetings, Jack got right to the point. "What do you have for us?"

"It's what I told you in my message. This place may not look very impressive from out here, but apparently they have all kinds of technology to run their city and keep us in here."

"What kind of technology?" Naturally Carter be curious.

"Well, a lot of things I haven't seen before, including that fine force field out there. It packs quite a punch, but allows the food to be passed through easily. Not the other way around, however. We've tried every way we could to get around it, but we've had no luck. They don't carry zat guns or staff weapons, but the little things that look like small garage door openers pack a heck of a punch. We've only been let out to try to complete our little tasks."

Ferretti grinned at the team and continued, "By the way, we've taken care of the hard ones for you, Jack. The only two left are probably the easiest;" he smiled at Sam and Daniel, "…science and translation. I'm sure you can knock those out by lunch tomorrow." He looked over at Daniel. "They seem particularly concerned about their holy book. Rothman's been working at it every chance they give him. He just can't find any clues to decipher it yet and they're beginning to show their displeasure at his lack of …uh … holiness? He keeps complaining that he's an archeologist, not a linguist."

"Where is he now?" Daniel pressed forward. It was noticeable that he was not feeling his best.

"He's up at the temple, Daniel. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. Hey, what's with the pirate look?"

"I …oh, it's nothing. Maybe I should…"

"No! Tonight you rest." Ferretti looked at Jack, surprised at his tone. Maybe Daniel's injury was more serious than he'd originally thought.

"Hey, Daniel," Ferretti jumped in, "They'll be sending him back to us in the next half hour or so anyway. Apparently there's a curfew when it comes to looking at their holy grail. They always send Rothman back for dinner. Speaking of which … there's something they call food over on the table. Help yourself."

Daniel hesitated. "I am hungry as well," announced Teal as he discreetly put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and guided him to the fire. "Sit," he insisted. When Daniel could see what was definitely a wall near it, he slid quietly to the floor. Teal'c handed him one of the offered bowls, and a cup of whatever SG-2 was drinking. The others came over to talk with them, and Jack turned his attention back to Ferretti.

"Is he okay?" Ferretti glanced over to Daniel.

"Yeah, … he will be. He just had some trouble with his vision today." No, that wasn't fair to Ferretti … or Daniel. "Actually, ... something's happened to one of his eyes. He can't see anything out of the damn thing right now, but he was determined to come here anyway. We'll get him treated as soon as we can get us all out here."

"Same old Daniel, just like on Abydos.

"Ferretti," Sam stepped in, "what can you tell me about my task. Just what is the technology we're being asked to examine?"

"Well, that's it over there with Simons. We doubt it's a weapon or they wouldn't leave it with us. We can't find the power source yet. It's not made out of any natural materials that we're aware of. It has to be an alloy of some type, or an element we haven't seen. It is smooth with a series of engravings and what appears to be some sort of input or output connectors. I guess all we can really tell you is that it doesn't taste good and it won't bounce."

Sam smiled, "I'll be over there," and headed over to the fire to take a look at the enigma.

Daniel slept fitfully through the night. True to Jack's word, he'd not been called for guard duty, or to help with any other jobs. In fact, he couldn't even remember crawling into his sleeping bag last night. His fuzzy mind finally wrapped itself around the fact that he was still only seeing out of one eye this morning, and a depressing weight settled back in.

He got up and joined the group at the fire. He could see Jack talking in the corner with Ferretti and Teal'c standing by the door, observing their guards. Sam was working on the box, and looked like she'd been at it all night. Gratefully, Daniel accepted a cup of water from Rothman as he sat down next to him.

"Great to see you, Daniel! When I got in last night, you were already asleep. What's with the patch?"

Daniel's hand traveled to his eye and felt the material there. "You know me, Robert, I need a little excitement in each mission." He was glad to have Robert there. He enjoyed his company and their common interests. "What can you tell me about their Saishu?"

"Damned if I know," he glanced back at the other men. I know they've been counting on me to solve this so we could get home, but I just can't make anything of it. There are some similarities to letters and symbols I've seen before in other cultures, but this is a rough combination of symbols and hieroglyphs. I thought I had something last night, but it didn't pan out. You know I'm not a linguist." He raised his voice, "Anthropologist does not automatically translate to linguist." When nobody paid any attention, he continued, "You've spoiled them. In any case, that young monk, Kahamu, will be here any time now to take us back up to the temple." He paused. "I sure am glad you're here, Daniel."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," Daniel smiled.

"So, how you doing?" Jack sat down on his other side.

"Robert was just filling me in. How's Sam doing?"

"Okay. Busy disproving theories. I think she slept for an hour." Jack looked over at him. "How's the eye?"

Daniel reached for the bandage and winced. "I think …I …I'll leave it alone for now."

"Hmm. How's the other one?" Jack looked closely at him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Eleven," he responded as he carefully stood up. "Jack, I've got to go. Robert says they'll be here any minute to take us to the temple and I've got to get my stuff together." Daniel quickly moved off.

"Get Sam to change that before you go." Jack watched him stumble, then make his way over to his teammate.

"Rothman, Ferretti told me that they wouldn't allow anyone to go with you to the temple. Do you know why?"

"I understand that it's because you're not considered …well, … clean, holy enough," he shrugged apologetically.

"Okay, if we can't convince them differently, then it's your job to keep an eye on Daniel. As you can see he's only got one right now, and we want him to keep it. Don't let him lift anything or bend down or do anything strenuous. Don't let him get stressed, and do NOT let him out of your sight. I'm holding you responsible, understand?"

Rothman understood, and knew that even though he was already planning to watch out for his friend, nothing he could do was going to be considered good enough for the irritated man standing in front of him.

Daniel and Rothman had been working for several hours comparing notes and turning pages. Daniel had been happy to find that several of the glyphs made sense to him, and that the symbols in the 'words' looked familiar, but as Robert had said, in a different context.

He did seem to be making progress with the translation, so it was with great frustration that he sensed his vision deteriorating. It started as an unfocused area in the periphery of his vision, then after several minutes, it moved over into the center of his good eye. It didn't block out the light, just made it seem as if he were trying to look out through broken antique glass. He could move the text and tilt his head, and make out parts of the area he was trying to read, but after awhile he gave up, removed his glasses and massaged his forehead. Yep, the headache was there. Damn, how was he going to get anything done this way?

Robert was still trying to compare their notes to the intricate carvings on the temple walls, but Kahamu noticed Daniel's discomfort and sat down next to him. He brought him a glass of water.

Kahamu was honored to work with these men. Daniel, particularly, had patiently answered all his questions on the way up. He had asked Kahamu many questions about his people, the temple and the Saishu. Kahamu had been carefully instructed as to what he could and could not tell these visitors, and he tried to stay within those bounds. But he was so enthralled with the tall visitor with the kind voice. No one took the time to speak to Kahamu the way he did. No one listened to him the way Daniel did, either. He hoped they would allow him to remain with the visitor as long as he stayed. He could learn things from him that he would never learn from the others in the temple.

Kahamu had noticed that Daniel had become more frustrated and he thought it had to do with the eye with the wrapping on it. He wondered if it was a recent injury. It certainly looked like it was bothering him, but Kahamu hesitated to mention it. It was not appropriate to comment on someone else's imperfections.

"Daniel, is there something I can get for you? Can I help you in any way?"

"Thank you, Kahamu. Right now, I just need to rest for a moment." He thought of the painkillers that Sam had obviously stored in his pockets. He just may need to resort to them if things didn't improve soon.

Daniel stared at the third page of the book and pointed to an area half way down. "I don't suppose you can read that to me?"

Kahamu smiled. What an honor to think Daniel would assume that he could read the holy text. "Only the Kayahani can read the words of the Saishu. I am but an apprentice to the holy men who minister here. Some day when I am much older, I hope to be able to read from those pages."

"Have you seen any other people read from this book?"

"No, no. That would not be appropriate. The holy words are only for the Kayahani. You know these words, do you not Daniel?"

"Well, Kahamu, to be honest, our world has many languages. Holy words have been written in all of them. I recognize portions of the text, but need some more clues to understand the rest. …" Daniel stared off in space, "…and if I could only see the words I'm trying to read it would be a help." He added the last comment out of frustration and more for his own benefit than to Kahamu.

Kahamu worried about Daniel. He did seem to be in pain, and he obviously was having more trouble reading the Saishu. Right now, he was just staring off into space. What would happen to Daniel and his friends if he was not able to read them. No, he wouldn't think about that. Of course he could read them, he assured himself … Daniel was a Kayahani. Another thought occurred to him. What if his eyes prevented Daniel from reading the Saishu text. Kahamu did not want that to occur. He wanted to help this gentle, learned man.

Becoming more agitated, Kahamu dared not think how he might help him. No, that ...that would not be allowed. Daniel's eyes didn't seem that bad, anyway. He satisfied himself with getting Daniel some more water and some wafers and fruit. He wondered what Daniel was popping into his mouth as he returned. He was likely just hungry. Hopefully the food and drink would refresh him.

By the end of the day, Daniel's head was pounding. He could barely keep his left eye open, and had relied upon Robert over the last couple of hours, to describe the letters and symbols to him. This was ridiculous. They were progressing, but at a snail's pace. He was glad when Kahamu called it a day. The sun was setting and man-made light was not allowed in the temple. They trudged back down to the others, Daniel tripping a few times along the way. Rothman decided it was safer to hold onto his colleague's arm, despite his obvious reluctance, rather than face the wrath of Colonel O'Neill should he allow Daniel to fall on his way down the steep and gravelly slope.

Kahamu could also sense Daniel's frustration. He could see that pain had become his constant companion, even if he never spoke of it. Over and over again, a plan kept playing out in Kahamu's mind, but he knew he could not act on it. Better to get him back to his friends. Maybe Daniel would feel better tomorrow.

Daniel and Rothman were handed over to the guards at the outside of the city and followed them in silence, Daniel's hand still lightly touching Rothman's shirt. He could feel it, but knew better than to say anything. When Daniel recognized that they were getting close to their accommodations, he stopped. When the guards turned to check on the hold-up, Daniel held up one finger. "Wait a sec, …I'm out of breath," he bluffed. "Let me just rest here for a minute."

The guards didn't seem to care where they watched them. They took a break as well, and lit something similar to a cigarette and took turns smoking it, meanwhile keeping a close watch on their prisoners.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

He squinted at the portion of Rothman's face he could see. "I just can't see well enough right now to walk across the room without tripping over someone. I can't let them see me like that or…," he waved his hand. "I just need to rest a minute, it will clear up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, " he asserted as he tilted his head and tried to stretch out the kinks in his neck, then quietly added, "I hope."

They sat in silence until the guards finished smoking. Robert saw them heading their way. "They're coming. Are you doing any better?"

Daniel looked disgusted. "Not enough."

Rothman looked down. "Look, there's a string that's been hanging from my pack." He placed it in Daniel's hand. "I'll get you to the fire. When I clear my throat, you can sit down."

Daniel smiled gratefully at him as the guards shoved them forward with their weapons.

"Colonel O'Neill. The guards have returned with Daniel Jackson and Dr. Rothman, however they remain just outside my line of sight. They appear to be waiting for something."

"What can you hear?"

"I can't make out what they're saying, but I heard Daniel Jackson's voice. The guards do not sound as though they are angry."

"Well keep listening. See if you can pick up anything. … Carter, … Daniel's back." Without needing to hear any more, Sam left what she was doing to grab the first aid kit and walk to the door."

After another five minutes, the guards shoved the two archeologists through the force field. Rothman came in first.

"Oh…hi, Colonel, Major," he glanced over to his right, "and Teal'c, nice of you to greet us."

Daniel turned at the sound of his friend's voice, "Jack, Sam, … Teal'c." He was looking in their direction, but Jack couldn't be sure that he was really looking _at_ them. He waved his hand back and forth in Daniel's line of vision, but far enough away to test it."

Robert awkwardly spoke up, "You don't have to wave at us Colonel, we're …"

Jack immediately gave a threatening look at the shorter man, just as Daniel spoke up. "I can see you Jack, you don't need to test me." Jack wasn't at all sure that that was the case, but he gestured for Carter to take over. He moved to stand menacingly close to Rothman.

Sam walked over to remove his patch. "Daniel, let me…," Daniel jumped. "Sorry," She put her arm on his shoulder. He must not have seen her approaching. How bad was his vision now? "Let me change your patch. We can't let your eye get dirty or infected." At Daniel's nod of acceptance, she gestured for him to sit down.

Rothman cleared his throat. Jack glared at him. Daniel carefully sat down.

Jack held out a piece of bread in front of Daniel.

"Ahmm … I don't think I've had any of that bread yet Colonel." Rothman stammered.

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel quickly added, "I'm not hungry right now."

"Rothman." Jack stood right in front of his face. "Go get us some water."

"Uh … Colonel …I don't think …"

"Rothman!"

Daniel smiled quickly. "It's okay, Robert. Thanks. I'd appreciate some too."

Robert took one more look at Daniel, shook his head, and moving carefully around Jack, went to retrieve the water.

Daniel cringed as Sam peeled back the wrapping. His eye was aching miserably, and the other was so strained trying to make up for the missing vision, that he desperately wanted to crawl into his bed roll and not open his eyes for 24 hours.

"This doesn't look good, sir. How does it feel, Daniel?"

"Not bad …ow…hey, …ow, …easy, please."

"Sorry. There's been a lot of discharge from your eye. I'm afraid it could get infected if I don't clean it out."

"Not now," he sighed, "later, Sam."

"Now, Daniel," ordered Jack as Teal'c stepped forward as well.

Daniel sat on his hands, and tried to allow Sam to examine his eye without interfering. "How's your project going, Sam? Any luck figuring it out yet?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I think it may be some sort of communications device. There are a few symbols on the side."

"Major Carter, here's the water you needed."

"Thanks, Robert. Anyway, Daniel, I was hoping you could take a look at it later."

Rothman looked from Daniel to Sam and back again. Daniel hadn't answered yet.

"We'd be glad to look at it for you."

Jack walked over to Rothman, grabbed his arm and steered him out of earshot. "If you answer for Daniel one more time …! We have to know how he's doing and you're not helping. What do you know?"

"Nothing. What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

Rothman's skill in lying was comparable to Daniel's. It must be an archeological talent.

"How was he doing today, and how is his vision?" Jack looked threateningly at the scientist. "And don't tell me everything's fine. I see what you're doing. My vision's just fine." He could see Rothman trying to decide how to answer, so he softened his tone. "You know we need to know so we can help him."

Robert looked defeated. He glanced over to Daniel. He wanted to support Daniel, but was trying to decide the best way to do so. "He was fine, …well, except for his right eye, all morning, … but … the longer he worked at the translation, the more it looked like he was in pain. Eventually he asked me to describe most of the symbols to him. I tried to get him to take a break, but he never quit working."

"How much can he see?"

"Shapes, lights. … I think that's about it right now."

"How much was he able to translate?"

"Well, he has some theories, we're hoping the young monk, Kahamu, will be able to help us some more tomorrow. We need to compare Daniel's translation to something that has a more obvious meaning." Robert looked over to where Sam was finishing placing a clean wrap on his eye. "He believes that his vision will be better in the morning, after some rest."

"Yeah," O'Neill tightened his lips, "let's hope so." He left Rothman to get some food and walked back over to Carter and Daniel. The major was trying to determine just what Daniel could see of her project. His knees cracked as he sat down with them and handed some meat and cheese to the major.

"Carter, give the guy a break. You can discuss your new toy with him in the morning."

She passed half the food to Daniel, then motioned to Jack and pointedly nodded to the man at her side. She subtly brushed her finger by her eye and lightly shook her head. The fact that Daniel didn't argue with Jack's statement said plenty. Carter agreed, "Yes, sir, …I think we've done all we can for tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel woke up slowly. He rolled over and looked at his surroundings. Teal'c was sitting by the door, on guard as usual. Rothman was snoring lightly two rolls down. Sam was not in sight, so hopefully she was getting some sleep. Jack was sleeping in the next roll over. Ferretti and his team were spread out in rolls nearby.

Once again, Daniel couldn't remember going to bed the previous evening. This was not good. He must have been too exhausted to care. Well, he was awake now, and thankfully the vision in his left eye had improved somewhat overnight. The headache had improved to some extent as well. Daniel was anxious to get back to the temple, but knew that that would not be allowed until morning. 'No use just laying here. If I could just slide out of this bag … I can …take a look at the carvings on Sam's box.'

He was halfway out when an iron grip clamped down on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" came an angry whisper.

"Sam wanted me to take a look at the box," he whispered back.

"Daniel," Jack sounded exasperated, "Don't push it. Can you even see the box now?"

"Yes," he replied defensively. "Now may be one of my few chances, Jack. I can't sleep anyway."

Sam, three rolls down, rolled over at the noise. Jack gave up and gestured Daniel to the fire. This mission was not going well and the faster they could solve these damn puzzles and get home, all the better. It would be light in another hour anyway, and this was why Daniel had come.

-------------

Kahamu had slept fitfully all night. He knew that the elders would dispose of the visitors if they couldn't complete the tasks soon. He didn't want that to happen, Kahamu enjoyed talking with the open Kayahani who treated him as if he were also of import. If there was only some way that he could help the visitors complete their goals.

If Daniel was truly a sacred man, he would be able to read the Saishu. But Daniel had explained to him that the message was important, not just the language in which it was presented. This made sense to Kahamu.

He was also worried that his new friend's vision problems were hurting his ability to read the ancient text. Maybe this Kayahani just needed some of the sacred herbs to help him remember the language. Kahamu was not allowed to speak of the herb garden that he tended, but he had lived in the temple long enough to know some of the special traits of the sacred herbs and how it helped the Kayahani whenever they were sick or in pain. Yes, that was what Daniel needed. He quietly opened his door and crept down the hall to his garden.

Kahamu was in a good mood when he met the two visitors the next day. "Daniel!" he waited until the guards left them at the temple doors, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. Would this help you?" He looked around before handing Daniel a well-worn book about the size of a thin paperback. In it was more of the same words and symbols. Kahamu could barely restrain himself. "This is a prayer book that belongs to one of our oldest. He has not touched it for a long time. Daniel, I know some of these prayers. He used to read them to himself each night as I helped put him to bed. I know which words go with each page."

"Kahamu, this is wonderful!" Daniel stopped and looked at his young assistant. "This could make all the difference in translating the text efficiently, and …" then his features dropped as he looked suspiciously at his assistant, "But couldn't you get in trouble for this?"

"Only if they catch me. And, this book has gathered dust under Mahaina's bed for many cycles now. He will not notice it is missing."

Daniel smiled at him as he carefully covered the valuable book. He was aware of what the young man had risked to bring this to him. "This will be invaluable to us. Thank you!"

Kahamu bounced on his heels. This was only half of his surprise. As Daniel sat down against the pillar to look at the prayer book, Kahamu brought out tea for the two men, carefully handing the taller cup to Daniel. Gratefully, it was accepted.

Kahamu had had to guess at the dosage of course, but he was pleased that Daniel would soon be feeling much better. He sat down to tell Daniel the prayers. Yes, this was going to be a very good day indeed.

The tea was good. Coffee would have been nicer, but for some reason, the tea made him feel better than he had for quite some time. His head wasn't throbbing as much anymore. Even the pain in his left eye that had been bothering him so much seemed to have diminished.

Kahamu supplied him with tea all day long. Daniel was beginning to feel that he might float out of the temple. They had made a lot of progress on the translation. The prayer book had been of considerable help, and the fact that his head and eyes weren't bothering him so much had allowed him to make several key discoveries. He couldn't believe that it was almost sunset.

Likewise, Rothman couldn't believe the change that had come over Daniel during the day. It was amazing the improvement in his demeanor. He didn't need Robert's help to describe the text. He even made it back to their quarters without being led all the way.

"Daniel," Jack was waiting for him at the door.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack tilted his head and studied his injured teammate. "You're looking amazingly chipper."

"I am? Yes, I guess I'm just feeling … better." Daniel shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Sam and sat down.

Jack looked suspiciously at both archeologists as they walked across the room. Something wasn't 'right' here.

"Want me to look at that again now, Sam?"

Sam looked at him. Daniel seemed to be seeing everything with much more clarity than before. She held out the cube, a little off to one side, yet Daniel easily reached out to claim it. Just this morning he'd had a lot more problems. She directed her gaze to the colonel who was also watching Daniel with concern.

"So, you're not having problems with your eye anymore?"

"Ahh…," Daniel was carefully turning the cube and examining all the markings, "…no." He looked up. "No, it's the strangest thing, but sometime before lunch my vision started to improve. By the end of the day, I'd say I have 90 of my vision back."

"Well, let me check your other eye while you're here."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Sure, let's try it."

Sam carefully removed the bandage from his right eye. Daniel found that it was hard to open now that it had been closed for so long. If only he could see through this eye as well. Gingerly he raised his eyelid and was greeted with nothing but black. Unconsciously, his shoulders slumped.

Noticing his disappointment, Sam quickly re-applied a clean patch. "Could you make anything out of those markings?"

"Oh, yeah." He shook himself back to the task at hand, just what Sam had hoped for. "It appears to be some sort of a power source. It seems to suggest that by opening the panel …"

"There's a panel?" Sam slid forward again.

"Here. By pushing these symbols in … the …following … order…" The polygon that framed the carvings popped off the cube. Inside was a slot, and some additional carvings.

"Whoa. That's exactly what I've been looking for, a control panel." Sam picked up the ejected piece and slid it into the open slot. The cube began to glow, and another compartment opened to reveal additional controls.

Jack decided to leave them to it. He was feeling better about their chances of getting off of the planet soon, and he had to admit, it was good to see Daniel's spirit up again. He strolled over to join Teal'c at the door.

They were still discussing their back-up plan when Dr. Rothman joined them.

"The party's over there, Rothman." Jack gestured to where Daniel and Sam were having an animated conversation. Rothman looked like he wanted to say something, but he paused at Jack's words.

"Right," he answered slowly. Then he nodded, turned and walked away. Jack thought about calling him back, but Teal'c interrupted that thought by continuing their earlier discussion.

Daniel had helped Sam all that he could, and his head was starting to throb. He was also feeling a little shaky and restless. Worst of all, the spots in his vision were returning. He got up to walk around and realized that what he really wanted was a tall glass of Kahamu's tea. He asked Robertson if they had been provided with any drinks, but water was all that was available.

Damn, his head was hurting. He decided to lay down before anyone could see how shaky he really felt. He was sure his vision would be better in the morning.

Meanwhile, Robert was watching Daniel. He had a weak theory that he'd wanted to bring to Colonel O'Neill's attention, but he had no facts to back it up, and he could see that the colonel had to time for him right now. Another piece fit in his puzzle when he heard Daniel as for a drink, but avoid the water. He'd see if his theory held up in the morning, then he'd go to the colonel.

Daniel tossed throughout the night. Jack finally had to grab his shoulder to get him to settle down, but was shocked at the heat radiating from the arm. "Daniel." He reached over to his forehead. The archeologist was burning up. Daniel jumped at the contact and his hands flew to his eyes. Jack put his hand back on his friend's shoulder. "Easy … we're still on P3X-589. How are you feeling?"

Daniel just groaned. Cautiously Jack pulled Daniel's hands away from his eyes. Daniel complied, but Jack could see how much they were hurting. "Daniel, how many fingers?"

Instead of answering, Daniel inexplicably lashed out at the nearest target. "Get away from me," he growled.

"Hey, hey, easy … I just want to see what's hurting you.'

Daniel staggered up and backed into the wall. He felt trapped and defensive. "I've…I've got to … to go for a walk."

"Don't we all," Jack automatically replied, but then realized that the man in front of him wasn't kidding.

Daniel knew the direction of the door, but either because of the low light in the room, or because his vision had seriously deteriorated overnight, he couldn't see it. He began to shake.

Jack put his hand out to steady him, but Daniel didn't see it that way. He bolted, tripping over Jack's roll as he ran in the direction of the door.

Teal'c who had remained at his post at the door easily caught the frenzied man as he arrived. Daniel kicked out at him and yelled to be let go. Hearing the commotion, the guards approached the door.

"Let me out!" Daniel screamed. "Let me go! I need to get out of here." When he saw what must be guards, his brain partially clicked in. "I am Kayahani. You must take me to the temple. I must go there at once." At least that would get him out of this suffocating room. "Take me to Kahamu!"

"Sorry to bother you." Jack stepped between Daniel and the guards and signaled Teal'c to move Daniel away from the door and silence the much too verbal linguist. "He always gets nightmares when we're on long missions."

By this time, out of the sight of the guards, Teal'c's hand was covering Daniel's mouth while his strong arms prevented any escape. Daniel was frantic. He didn't know why, but he had to get out of there. He didn't know where to go either, but it was anywhere other than where he was. His heart was hammering in his chest. Someone reached out to touch the side of his face. He couldn't let her do it. Full blown panic set in. He kicked out, hard, and made contact with someone, but the arms did not release him. Suddenly a stabbing pain went through his left eye and straight into his head. He screamed, then his whole world went dark.

Kahamu was beginning to worry. He'd waited at the top of the path for much longer than the other days. Where was Daniel and his friend? The priests weren't planning anything for them or there would have been preparations in the temple. It couldn't be the tea, Daniel had felt so much better yesterday after he drank it. Maybe he was just delayed.

Running back up the steps to the temple, Kahamu decided to bring a cup of tea down to Daniel. It was a good excuse to find out what the delay was, and Daniel was so pleased to have had it yesterday. Maybe he should put a few more herbs in the drink to help Daniel get started today. Yes, that would do it.

As Kahamu approached the guards, he stopped at the larger of the two. "Where have you been? Has Dr. Jackson not yet requested escort to the temple?"

The guard shifted slightly. "The holy one was calling out in the night, but the other one said it was just the dreams, his visions, disturbing him. They have not approached the door since."

Kahamu gestured them ahead. He followed as the stockier guard stepped through the shield. It took Kahamu a few seconds to adjust to the darker room, and then he searched the room for Daniel.

"Where is he?"

Jack stepped forward. He had had enough of this interminable waiting. He couldn't contribute directly to their tasks. Worse, he, Teal'c and Ferretti had yet to find an avenue of escape. He was sure their time was running out. Maybe Kahamu could intervene for them. He did seem to care what happened to Daniel, anyway. "He needs to go home now. We all need to go home."

"Were is he? Let me see him." Kahamu didn't understand.

"He's sleeping."

Kahamu was worried now. He looked at the lone woman. She was watching him carefully. "Can I not see Daniel?"

At the mention of his name, the stressed linguist struggled valiantly in the grasp of Teal'c's arms. Kahamu turned at the sound and peered into the far dark corner of the room. Motioning the guard over, Kahamu forced his way toward Daniel.

"How dare you treat a holy man in such as way!" he demanded. "You are truly heathens."

Ferretti immediately stepped forward to prevent the young monk from getting any closer to his friend.

"Let him go!" Kahamu demanded of Teal'c.

"I will not." Teal'c's deep voice resonated through the room. "He is delirious and must be restrained so he will not hurt himself."

"Does he not usually have visions? This should be no different than when he is home in his temple."

"Visions?" Sam asked.

Kahamu motioned to the nearest guard who stepped up to the large Jaffa and pointed his weapon at his chest. "Let him go."

Jack quickly stepped over to join Ferretti and Teal'c. Sam moved to position herself behind the guards, which caused the guard near the door stepped closer to cover her with his weapon. Observing the interactions, Jack decided to prevent the tensions from escalating into gunfire while his people were unarmed. He signaled Carter and Ferretti to stand down.

Kahamu watched Jack. Maybe they were heathens, but they didn't appear to want to hurt their holy man either. He looked at Jack. "I don't want to hurt him." He paused. "A drink may make him feel better."

Rothman moved forward, "Uh…Colonel,…"

"Not now, Rothman." Jack stepped up to the trapped man. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

Daniel nodded his head shakily.

At Jack's motion, Teal'c carefully released the trembling archeologist. Daniel rolled over clutching at his stomach, and tried to sit up. Sam moved quickly to his side to help him.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Kahamu kneeled down next to him. When he didn't get a response, he put the tea in his hand.

Sam reached out to intercept the liquid, "Daniel … I don't know if …"

But before she could do anything, Daniel brought the cup to his mouth and took a deep drink. Then, like a man dying of dehydration, he drained the cup in seconds.

"He must drink," scolded Kahamu. "The tea will help him feel better."

"Getting him home will make him feel better. Either let us go, or bring someone down here now who can. We need to get him back to our doctors…"

"No,…no…they won't let you go unless you complete the tasks required of you. They will kill all of you first."

"He can't read the damn book if he's too sick!"

Kahamu looked at Daniel. This man was right, but why was he so sick if he was drinking the tea? He would need to get Daniel back to the temple. He could care for him better up there. "I will take him with me."

"Oh no you won't." At Jack's words, the teams stepped forward with no regard for the weapons aimed at them. They formed a protective barricade around the linguist.

The larger guard stepped forward and pushed his gun into Jack's chest. "Move," he demanded.

Sam stepped forward, "At least let me go with him."

"No, only the holy are allowed in the temple.

Uncharacteristically, Rothman took the next step, "I'll go with him. I can help."

"Robert, this isn't open to …," but Jack was cut off by a weaker voice behind him.

"Jack," struggled Daniel, "I'll go with him." He stopped to take a ragged breath. "I'm so close. Let me finish." Daniel was definitely gaining strength before their eyes.

"Sir," Jack turned to look at Sam. She pointed to her eyes and then at Daniel. The archeologist's struggling eyes did seem to be tracking him.

"Daniel,…can you see me now?" The blue eyes were following him. "How many fingers?"

Squinting carefully toward Jack, Daniel pinched the top of his nose and tried again. "Four."

"I will take care of him," persisted Kahamu.

"Get us out of here!" Jack could be just as stubborn.

Amazingly, Daniel had gained his feet and was wobbling over to Kahamu. Jack grabbed his arm "Don't be stupid, Daniel. You were totally out of control last night, you couldn't even see us. Now you can barely walk."

Daniel was growing weary of the argument. "Yes, well who else is going to do this?" he snapped. He couldn't even admit it to himself, but he was just as interested in getting more of the tea from Kahamu as in completing the translation. If he could just get some more of the drink, he rationalized to himself, he could complete the translation and free all of them. He was tired of Jack's interference with his goal.

Unexpectedly, Daniel twisted free of Jack's grip and staggered desperately to Kahamu. The guards stepped in to protect the two men and began backing out of the room with Daniel behind them.

"Dammit, Daniel, …come back!" How could he have let that happen? Jack hadn't expected the movement, and certainly didn't think Daniel capable of moving more than two steps forward. He'd seriously misjudged the situation

"I'll be back soon," Daniel called out as his disappeared out the door.

The trip to the temple had been quite arduous. Daniel was extremely relieved to see Kahamu leave the room and return with a large pitcher of the wonderfully refreshing tea. He hurriedly gulped another cup, and slid down to a seat on the floor as Kahamu filled his cup again.

A part of the scientist's mind was concerned. He tried to suppress the thought, but it was persistent. Why was he so desperate to drink the tea? Why did he feel so much better after consuming it? How did a simple tea help him see his surrounding with such clarity? These questions did battle with the other part of his brain that was perfectly happy to just feel better for a change. Eventually, once another mug had been emptied, the scientist in him won out.

"Kahamu … how does the tea help me?"

"Are you not familiar with its effects? Do you not have a similar drink at your temple?"

"Well, not this exact kind. I drink a beverage called 'coffee'. It is made from a bean plant. It stimulates the brain and helps me stay awake when I am tired, but that is all." He struggled to ask the question he didn't want to ask. "What … exactly…is in your tea?"

Kahamu went back to his room and brought out some of the precious herbs. "Our tea is made from leaves of our Tola plants … but …I have been adding the holy herbs to your drink in order to ease your discomfort."

Daniel dropped his head. This was not good. Kahamu gave him a small bag of the herbs and Daniel let them run through his fingertips.

Kahamu looked worried. "Please don't tell the monks. They would be very upset if they felt that I had tried to influence the results of your challenges." He kneeled down next to Daniel.

"What, exactly …does this," he held up a small leaf, "do to a person?"

"It allows our monks to commune with the Gods … and in return for their service, our Gods provide the herbs which insure good health and long life."

Warning alarms were going off in one part of Daniel's brain, while the other did everything it could to suppress them. What was it he wanted to know …

"Uh…Kahamu …do…ah…all the monks…um … take the herbs?"

"Well, only after one has been accepted by the Gods. I,.." he dropped his eyes to the floor, "…am not yet allowed to partake. But I do tend the gardens where the herbs are grown."

"And,…" Daniel tightened his face in concentration. Stick with it, he told himself. "…do any of the monks stop taking the herb."

"No, no…no, they wouldn't do that. The gods punish those who turn their backs to them. I have only seen one disturbed man turn away from our gods. He never returned to the temple."

Oh yeah, … the warning alarms were beginning to sound even louder. This was not good. What should he do? He needed…NO! …he did not need the tea. He could stop. He got through that situation with the sarcophagus, … he could stop drinking the tea. He'd only had … how many cups? Just one more cup, then he could think clearly again. He reached for the pitcher and filled his own cup. NO! Just one more time ….

As soon as he drank the cup, he felt much stronger. Now he could give it up. He'd made the right decision. Now he could think clearly … hell, he was sure he could even see clearly. Carefully, he dared to remove the bandage covering his right eye. Yes! His vision was back!! What harm could there be to these herbs. They may have an annoying side effect, but look at the benefits! He hadn't felt so good in weeks! Time to get to work.

Well, he'd had to drink a few more cups of the tea during the afternoon, but it had been well worth it. Daniel was confident that he'd accurately completed the translation and they could all finally go home. His vision was back, and it was clear in both eyes. He still had to use his glasses, but his eyes were as good as they'd ever been. What a relief! He silenced the nagging worry in the back of his mind. He wouldn't have any problem giving up the herbs. Once he got home and was able to get a good night's sleep, it would all be fine.

He thanked Kahamu just outside the door and nodded to the guards to let him in. Kahamu told them to wait, and reached out to shake Daniel's hand. When they separated, a pouch of the herbs was in his palm. "In case you have any need during the night."

Unconsciously, Daniel slid the pouch into an old tear in his pocket so that the precious herbs were stored in his jacket lining. 'Why did I do that?' He knew he should …must … hand them back to Kahamu, but…he didn't.

"Daniel, you do not need the tea anymore. Just place a small leaf against your cheek. It will help you and allow you to commune with the gods till you return to your temple. I wish you much luck with your trials tomorrow. Hopefully we will meet again should you choose to return some day.

"Won't I see you tomorrow at the trials?"

"No, I am not allowed to attend. Only the ones you met when you first arrived will hear your words. They will decide." He turned to go. "I will be praying for you."

Daniel nodded at Kahamu and stepped in front of the door to be let in.

"Colonel O'Neill.

Jack heard Teal'c's voice and turned to see Daniel entering. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've got it, Jack. I've completed the translation!"

Well at least Daniel was pleased with himself, because Jack sure wasn't. He walked right up to the enthusiastic face and spoke dangerously quietly in his ear, "If you ever walk out against my orders like that again, Daniel…you will regret it."

Daniel stepped back and looked at Jack. What was he talking about? OK, when he left … he'd …ummm ….well …he couldn't remember. His face was a study in confusion. "Huh?"

"What, …you don't remember walking out on a direct order?" Jack hissed.

"To be honest, Jack …no. What's going on?" Daniel took another step backwards.

Seeing Daniel's obvious confusion, Jack softened his voice. "Rothman thinks that the tea you've been drinking was spiked … with a drug. It seems to give you energy, and helps with your sight."

Sam stepped in. "Where is your eye patch?"

"Uh," Daniel turned quickly to face her. "I … I don't need it anymore. See … see, I can see you. My eyes seem to have recovered."

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious, Daniel?"

"Daniel," Sam reiterated, "Someone has given you a drug."

"Yes."

Jack shook his head and stared open mouthed at Daniel. "YES?? What do you mean, yes."

"Well, I just realized it myself after I got to the temple today. Apparently their holy men regularly take an herb to allow them to commune with the gods."

"What?" Jack stepped forward.

"He believed that I needed this herb to allow me to translate the holy words. He felt he was helping me … and in a way he was. My eyes …" he gestured happily to his right eye, "I can see again! I doubt I could have finished the translation without it."

"Are you telling me that you took the herbs knowing full well that they could affect you?"

"Well, they did affect me. I can see." He turned to look pointedly to Jack. "I completed the translation."

"What about last night? Daniel, do I really need to remind you …"

Daniel glared at Jack. "It's an herb, not a sarcophagus."

"Hmm…I seem to remember someone saying …'And look, …no glasses.' Ring a bell?"

Daniel shook his head in frustration and moved to pass Jack until he felt an immovable force on his arm.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, but you know we're going to have to search you … Teal'c."

Teal'c moved next to Daniel. "Empty your pockets Daniel Jackson."

"Whaaat?"

"Empty your pockets Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, … for …" he twisted his arm to go past, but Teal'c's hand did not let go, it just hurt.

"If you do not comply, I will be forced to do it for you."

Daniel turned to Teal'c and opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. He reached in his pants pockets and removed some tissues, then turned his pockets inside out. Teal'c nodded and looked at his jacket. Daniel lips drew into a thin line. He pulled out some pens and a small notebook, a case for his glasses, a small picture, and half an MRE, then turned out those pockets as well. "Satisfied?"

"Remove your jacket Daniel Jackson."

"Great."

By now, SG-5 had given up trying to look like they hadn't heard anything, and had moved closer to watch.

Daniel looked around and dropped his head as he removed his jacket. Teal'c patted him down. The linguist was at a loss for words, he felt the distrust hanging heavily in the room.

Jack felt through all the pockets on his jacket and dropped it to the floor. "Sorry, Daniel, …we had to be sure."

"Right." He turned to Teal'c. "Are we done here?"

Teal'c bowed his head, but Sam stepped forward. "Can I take a look at your eye now?"

"No." He started to walk away, then backtracked to grab his jacket before laying down on his bedroll and facing the wall.

"OK, everyone, show's over." Self-consciously the others walked away. "Sam, you've got everything ready for the trials tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"Teal'c" he muttered under his breath. "Keep an eye on him."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vision Quest**_

_**Summary: Daniel has accomplished his task, but what will the repercussions be?**_

_**Author's Note: It's late, I'm tired, please write a review. (And thanks to all those wonderful writers on this site that make me feel wholly inadequate, but I really enjoy reading your stories. Thanks!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Daniel stared at the wall. Where had he gone wrong? He had only done what was necessary to complete the translation. He hadn't even known that the tea contained the herbs … originally.

Carter's voice carried across the room. She was discussing tomorrow's trials with Jack and Ferretti. Rothman was trying to explain the hierarchical facets of the society to Erickson, who didn't sound too interested. Teal'c …he hazarded a quick glance inward …of course, Teal'c was just watching him. Quickly he turned back to the wall. Did they really think he was addicted to this stuff? Was he? Self-doubt began to swirl through his mind. He felt fine now, and he hadn't had any herbs since …well, late this afternoon. Damn.

Falling into a fitful sleep, Daniel was awakened by brutal stomach cramps. Reflexively, he pulled his knees up to his chest. As his foggy brain continued to awaken, he knew his headache was also back. Straighten out your legs, part of his brain instructed him, don't let them see your distress. Fearfully, he opened his eyes and found that the black void was not there. He still had his vision. Maybe the herbs had permanently healed his eyes. Despite the pain, Daniel gave a silent sigh of relief. Now, what should he do?

He turned his head slowly to where Teal'c had been and was relieved to see that he was no longer there. The stomach pain was increasing, however, and he was beginning to feel shaky and desperate. This was not good. He immediately thought of the herbs, but dismissed it. He didn't need the herbs. The translation was complete, his eyesight was back, and he could get through these pains on his own. But even as he told himself that, part of his mind was searching for a way to retrieve the tiny bag.

No! He laid back down, drew his knees to his chest and tried to concentrate. Breathing faster than usual, Daniel couldn't help the desperation he was feeling. Maybe he should tell Jack. Aaagh … another wave of pain went through his insides. No, that would take too much time, and that was something he realized that he didn't have. After all, he still needed to present his translation at the trials tomorrow. He couldn't do that if he was incapacitated like this, could he. Yes, he did need to be coherent for tomorrow. If the herbs could accomplish that, he would take them now, return home and deal with these problems there. Ummmh. His agitation increased and Daniel realized that he better do something before he lost what slim control he had left. Riding through another spasm, Daniel twisted to his right to grab his jacket.

"Are you not well, Daniel Jackson?'

Oh, right, what made him think that Teal'c would have left. From the direction of his voice, he must be sitting directly behind him. Daniel forced himself into a sitting position. "I just have to use the…ahh…facilities."

"I will accompany you."

"Teal'c…is this really necessary?"

"I am only concerned for your welfare Daniel Jackson."

'Right.' With more restraint than he thought possible, Daniel stood up and walked to the far corner of their room where the merest accommodations had been made for their hygiene. He could hear his shadow following and realized that privacy was not going to be an option here. This was humiliating, and Daniel finished up quickly and returned to his sleeping roll. He grabbed his jacket as he went by. "I'm cold, Teal'c."

"I am not. It is comfortable in here, perhaps you are not well. I will notify Major Carter."

"No Teal'c, I'm just fine. I just need some extra layers." And with that, the herbs were well within his reach.

Sliding one hand down into the lining was easy if you knew where to find it. He pinched a small leaf and held the precious herb in his hand while his body went through another painful spasm. Easy. Patience. Forcing a sneeze, he brought his hand up to his mouth and slipped the fine leaf inside. Immediately, his agitation began to ease. He ground it up between his back teeth, and his stomach calmed. Yes, he'd done the right thing, he'd just wait to deal with this when he got home.

Passing the trials was easier than Daniel had ever expected. Sam did a great job of defining and describing the hand-held power supply and its possible applications. She was even able to hazard a guess at the raw materials on earth that could be used to recreate the item. It was an impressive accomplishment. None of the monks were overly enthusiastic, but they agreed that she had accomplished her task.

Daniel was the last up. As soon as the elders heard Daniel prove that he could read the ancient text, they were much more receptive. They even seemed pleased to speak with him. They made quite a show of bringing out a large cup of their tea for the newly-acknowledged holy man, but under Jack's watchful eye, Daniel declined. He was determined never to touch the herb again. Less than an hour ago, as he swallowed the spicy leaf, he'd decided that he'd had his final taste. The euphoria from the last 'dose' assured him that he would be able to give it up now.

The monks apologized for their incarceration and insistence on the completion of the tasks, but assured them that it was all quite necessary to insure that only the pious were allowed to share in their advanced technologies. A musician came out and played a somber piece, which was followed by several minutes of silent reflection. Then, with great ceremony, Tylom presented Daniel with an agreement to set up a dialog with the SGC in which additional culture and technologies could be shared.

"Great, so when can we leave?" Jack was nothing if not blunt.

"Now we shall feast in celebration."

Jack had been torn. He desperately wanted to leave immediately, but realized that the teams could benefit from a good meal and a decent night's rest. They were directed to a room where all their supplies had been moved, and Jack noticed that their accommodations had significantly improved. Each team had its own warm room with four beds. They'd even added a divider for Sam's privacy. Apparently now that they were considered to be more than animals, modesty counted. Still, Jack was pleased that he could keep an eye on his whole team with SG-2 right next door.

The feast had been amazing. Once they were accepted, they were treated royally. The food was delicious and plentiful. Jack was glad, however, that it was over. It was time to prepare to return home.

As they walked in the door, Teal'c dropped back to speak with him. "I believe Daniel Jackson is unwell as he appears to be in distress."

Jack glanced in to where Sam was gathering her supplies, but Daniel had dropped heavily onto his bed and was bending forward as if in some pain.

"Daniel…," Jack walked over and sat down next to him. "How're you doing?"

Daniel just winced. His stomach was cramping terribly, and the room was no longer standing still. He put his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand and closed his eyes. Rubbing his forehead didn't help. He already knew that there was only one thing that could help, and Daniel also knew he had no more excuses left. "Jack, …" he began. Then waited as he struggled with the other part of his mind that didn't want to admit this. "You were right to search me…"

Jack looked over to Teal'c and then back to the face of his teammate "I…I did …I mean …I do…have some more of the …herb …with me. I needed it to get through the trials today, and then I planned to throw it away. I …I felt I was strong enough … not to use the herbs anymore, … but now…I really want them again. Here,…" he reached deep into his jacket to pull out crumpled dried leaves in the bag, "…take them away. Teal'c …I'm sorry…" but Daniel was forced to stop again as another pain stole his breath away.

Jack sat down next to him. "Okay. Take it easy." He eased Daniel back onto the bed. Jack's voice was soft, but Daniel could read the anger in his eyes.

Daniel tried to get comfortable, but his body and mind were both in turmoil. "Jack, … I had to do it. I had to read their book to get us all out of here." Daniel twisted on the bed and then searched out Jack's eyes. "I couldn't let everyone be killed. And ..at least my eyesight's back now."

"Yeah, there's that." Jack stood up to look out the window, then turned to look at his friend on the bed. "We could have found another way, Daniel. You should have discussed it with us as soon as you knew what it was doing to you."

"I know … but by then I wasn't thinking straight anyway." He turned over again, "I'm sorry, I just didn't see any other way. You would have stopped me from taking it, and I wouldn't have been able to translate, and people could have died."

Jack looked at Carter who nodded very slightly in assent. "Alright, we'll discuss this later. Right now, how bad do you think this will get. Will you be able to travel tomorrow?"

After another few seconds, Daniel was able to reply. "Yes" Then he grabbed his stomach and took in a sharp breath. After a few seconds he let it out and closed his eyes before adding more quietly than before, "I don't know."

A late-night knock at the door was answered by Teal'c. Kahamu stood quietly outside with a cup of liquid in his hand. "For Daniel …"

Jack could barely restrain himself. Sam intervened and merely ordered the young man to leave and not return. By then, Daniel didn't even know he was there and Sam knew it was better that way.

The rest of the night turned out to be far from restful…for any of them. Daniel was in agony between his stomach and chest cramps, nausea, and combined with a splitting headache, he was rarely lucid. It was hard for the team to sleep knowing what he was going through. They had decided not to restrain him, but each had pulled a combined nurse/guard duty throughout the night.

By morning, little had changed. They had taken turns holding and comforting their incoherent friend. They had changed his sweat soaked shirt, and used cool cloths on his forehead. Jack had to give him credit though, during the times he was lucid, he never asked for the drug. He knew what he had to face the withdrawal, and was handling it with as much restraint as possible.

O'Neill motioned Carter over to a corner of the room away from the patient. "What's your assessment of his condition?"

"Well, as you know, sir, he's weak, dehydrated, has a fever and chills, and little strength. I'm not sure we've even seen the worst of this yet. He could begin having hallucinations and …"

"OK, OK …I've got the picture, Carter."

"Do not attempt to sit up again or I shall restrain you." Teal'c's voice carried across the room.

"Jack."

"Daniel? … Are you joining us for awhile?"

"We need …to get home."

"Uh, yeah. Feel like getting up to join us?"

Daniel could hear the sarcasm in Jack's voice. "Leave me for a few days. You could come back and get me."

"Oh,…now why didn't I think of that. We'll just leave you here with the same people that gave you the drug in the first place."

Daniel grimaced. He wasn't thinking clearly and he knew it. "Well, get …me up…and …I'll go …with you." He struggled to sit whereupon Teal'c simply placed him back down in the bed. Daniel covered his eyes with his hand as the room began to spin. Twisting quickly he wretched into the bag Sam had kindly left for him. Oh, God, it hurt. If only he could just have one more…NO. Don't even think that way. Suffer through it and get it over with. "You know …it's not as bad …as…you know." They did. "I'm not paranoid or delusional."

"Yet." Jack responded quietly. "We'll have to tell SG-2 to go ahead and notify the General that we'll be following as soon as the situation allows."

Daniel pushed his head back on the pillow. "I'm sorry, guys. I …"

"Daniel, this wasn't your fault. You've been through a hell of a week and I shouldn't have blamed you for something that was already out of your control. Kahamu took advantage of your condition …"

"He was just …trying to help me."

"Whatever happened, we have to deal with it and get you through this now."

Daniel turned back to the bag, then in misery closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep thrashing around on the bed under the watchful eyes of his team.

SG-2 and Teal'c returned to the gate with a message for General Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Teal'c returned with a med kit from Janet containing various medicines, equipment, and specific instructions for the care and monitoring of Dr. Jackson. As expected, General Hammond had not allowed Dr. Frasier or any additional SG personnel to travel to the planet until his remaining team was home and formal negotiations could begin.

The monks had agreed to allow them to stay until Daniel felt better. They offered to provide their own medical aide, but Jack wasn't about to let them near Daniel with more of their drugs, and Daniel had insisted that they not reveal the nature of his 'illness' to them. Kahamu would have suffered had they found out that he had given Daniel the tea before he was found to be pious. Jack didn't seem to mind, but Sam pointed out that the monks may invalidate the results of his task if they felt Daniel had had inappropriate help. Jack reluctantly agreed.

They told the monks that Daniel merely had the flu and he preferred to recover on his own. The monks sent many messengers with cups of tea…each of which was disposed of after Sam got the necessary samples. Kahamu had given up trying to visit Daniel some time yesterday when he realized that Jack wasn't going to let him anywhere near his friend. Food and drink were left at the door and otherwise they were left alone.

Sam and Jack took turns monitoring the patient. Janet had instructed them not to give him any more pain medicine until the test results showed that all but residual traces of herbs were out of his system. Gradually, the other drugs relieved some of the cramping and nausea. His headache, however, seemed to be beyond treatment.

Nevertheless, after four pain-filled days, Daniel appeared to have turned the corner. He'd never mentioned the dire consequences Kahamu had predicted, but Daniel had only taken the drug for a few days. A dark part of his brain still knew that if he took the drug, his headache and remaining cramps would disappear, … and that thought was enticing. But he refused to give into it again. He had fought too hard over the last few days to rid it from his system. He had to keep reminding himself of that, and that each day it would get easier.

He did have one thing to thank the plant for and he appreciated his sight all the more for having temporarily lost it. If he had to do it all again, and had been aware at the start that he would have to suffer this withdrawal but he would regain his sight, he wasn't altogether sure he wouldn't have taken it anyway. Dr. Daniel Jackson couldn't imagine his life without his vision, without being a part of SG-1, without reading, without so many wonderful things. He laid back against the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

"Daniel, …Daniel." Who was calling his name? Through a throbbing head he could hear someone calling him. "Come on Daniel, it's time we get going." Daniel groaned and rolled to his left. Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed with a glass of water and two minor painkillers. They'd avoided giving him any painkillers because they didn't know how it would react with the drug already in his system. Daniel understood, but was grateful that Sam had determined that the herb had passed significantly enough out of his body, and that it was safe to take something now to help with the remaining pain.

'Time to get going?' Yes, that was what they had told him last night. His fever had diminished, and he was drinking fluids easily now. It was time to head back to the gate. Squinting his eyes, he could see Teal'c placing the last of their supplies on the other bed and checking out the window – always on guard. Jack …

"Ready for a field trip?" Daniel's eyes scanned to the bottom of the bed where Jack waited with his gear.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you guys."

"Right. Come on then, up and at 'em."

Daniel struggled up. He walked determinedly to the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He could feel the spasms in his stomach, but they could now be pushed aside. Finally the pains in his chest and legs had been relieved, but his head still throbbed. Again, he could deal with that. Like the rest of his team, he was glad to be heading home.

Putting on a confident face, Daniel buttoned up his shirt, slipped his feet into his boots, took a deep breath, and tied them. Walking over to the bed he reached out to grab his pack.

"I will carry that Daniel Jackson. You need to conserve your strength."

Any other day, Daniel would have argued, but today he was just glad that Teal'c had offered to help. He honestly wasn't sure that he could make it to the gate on his own if he also needed to carry a loaded pack. With a tight smile, he nodded to Teal'c, glanced over to make sure the others were ready, then taking another deep breath, he turned for the door.


End file.
